


Nightmares

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: Home [2]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Post Underworld:Awakening, soft, this really is like the softest thing i've written in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Eve has a nightmare shortly after their escape from Antigen and Selene and Michael have to comfort her
Relationships: Eve & Michael Corvin, Eve & Selene (Underworld), Michael Corvin/Selene
Series: Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994548
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic literally only exists because of the outpouring of love you guys gave to my other fic "Home". It may have taken me nearly all year to write a follow up, but I really wanted to do this for you. Not once did I think the response to "Home" would be as amazing as it was. So thank you so much to everyone who read and like and commented on it! I appreciate every single one of you :)
> 
> This fic takes place a few weeks after "Home" so while it's technically a sequel to it, it's not completely necessary to have read it before reading this. All you need to know from that fic is that they got to Michael in time before he took off at the end of Underworld: Awakening so he's with them here.
> 
> Also, if you notice that there's not one mention of David, then you should know it's because I didn't care for him as a poor Michael replacement in the movies and I'm incredibly indifferent to his existence. The only reason he had any role whatsoever in "Home" is because he was literally there at the end of Awakening so I didn't really have a choice.

Selene had never been much of a heavy sleeper in her lifetime. Her life as a Death Dealer trained her to have a near constant state of vigilance that her fellow Immortals didn’t possess. Her guard was never down and even while resting, her body stayed alert, ready to react at the slightest hint of danger.

Which was why, in the middle of the night, she found her eyes flying open as she shot up in bed, her hand automatically reaching for the gun she kept ever so handy by her bedside. Her fingers wrapped around the grip as she looked around the room, checking to see if anything was out of place.

When she found nothing, she let her shoulders sag a little in relief. It had only been a few weeks since they’d fled to London, leaving Antigen and all its problems back in Hungary. The Purge hadn’t effected the UK nearly as much as Eastern Europe where the largest concentration of Immortals had lived.

Still, Selene remained wary of everything and everyone. She wasn’t about to let harm befall Eve or Michael simply because she dropped her guard.

She waited in silence for another moment, before releasing the gun and settling back into bed, rolling into Michael’s side. She placed her ear on his chest, right where his heart was, and let the steady thumping begin to lull her back to sleep.

…That is until she heard a noise.

Frowning, she picked her head up off of his chest and listened carefully. If she wasn’t mistaken it had almost sounded like...THERE! There it was again!

The noise became louder and Selene felt her heart stop. It was Eve. Something was wrong.

Selene jumped out of bed and darted to her daughter’s room next door, gun in hand and at the ready. What she saw, however, wasn’t someone trying to hurt her daughter, but rather Eve writhing on the bed, her face scrunched up in fear as she whimpered and cried in her sleep.

Rushing over, Selene set the gun down on the nightstand and gave Eve a gentle shake.

“Eve, wake up,”

Eve began murmuring unintelligible words.

Selene shook a little firmer. “Eve, sweetheart.”

Eve threw her arm out so quickly, Selene nearly got hit in the face. Thankfully, her reflexes were just as good as ever and she was able to catch her arm before it made contact.

With her arm restrained, Eve startled awake, her eyes glancing wildly about and going still as she saw Selene hovering over her. In a panic, she scrambled to sit up and yanked her arm back.

“I’m sorry, Mum! I-I didn’t know it was you! I—”

“Eve,” Selene said, stopping her rambling. “It’s okay. You were having a nightmare.”

Eve looked away, her chest heaving as she tried to regain control of her senses; the shaky breaths that she took in doing nothing to calm her racing heart.

Selene hesitated, unsure if she should pry or not. “Do you want to talk about it?”

For a very long moment, Eve was quiet and Selene was certain she had made the wrong move. Motherhood was incredibly frustrating to her. She constantly worried about whether or not she was saying or doing the right thing. For six centuries, the only person she’d ever been concerned with was herself.

Then in the blink of an eye, she had a lover—a friend, a partner. Someone to share her life with and who would go to the ends of the Earth for her and for whom she would do the same. And seemingly just as quickly, she had a daughter. To say it was an adjustment for her would be the understatement of the century.

When Eve still said nothing, Selene nodded once and said, “It’s alright if you don’t want to. I’m just glad you’re okay now.” She gave Eve’s thigh a squeeze, but as she stood up to leave, a hand shot out and grabbed her own.

“Don’t leave. Please.”

Selene slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and waited patiently.

“You didn’t come for me,” Eve finally said.

Selene frowned.

“In my dream,” she clarified. “You never...you never came back for me.”

Selene swallowed tightly, her mind flashing back to that night. Finding out that she had been held captive for over a decade and that she had a daughter. And then her daughter was kidnapped to be used for horrific science experiments. There was never any other option _but_ to rescue her. She would never abandon her own like that.

“It felt so real,” Eve continued. “They had me strapped down and they...they hurt me. I screamed and cried and yelled for you, but you never came.”

Not for the first time since awakening in Antigen’s lab all those weeks ago, Selene felt a burning rage build within her. If they weren’t already dead, she would march back to that lab and tear them all to pieces. The dream may not have been real, but there was no doubt in Selene’s mind that Antigen had been nothing but cruel during Eve’s years there.

“But I did, Eve,” Selene said. “I came for you. Just like I promised. I’ll _always_ come for you. I love you.”

She could see the uncertainty behind Eve’s eyes and while it wasn’t completely unwarranted—they had, after all, only been in each other’s lives for a few short weeks—it still stung to know that her daughter was so hesitant to believe her.

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself. “I know I’m not always the most...affectionate person on the planet. I know that I don’t always outwardly say or even show how much I care for you or even your father, but,” Selene hooked her finger beneath Eve’s chin and forced her to look her square in the eye, “never—and I do mean _never_ —doubt my love for you. You and your father are my entire world and there’s nothing more important to me than your safety and well-being.”

Eve’s bottom lip trembled. “How can you say you love me that much when you’ve only just found out I existed a month ago?”

“Because, my darling,” her thumb caressed Eve’s chin, “you are my daughter and I will love you for as long as I am still breathing.”

“Your mother’s right.” Selene nearly jumped as Michael suddenly sounded behind them. She cursed inwardly at not having heard him approach, and turned to look at him. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

“How long have you been standing there?” she asked.

“Not long. I woke up and realized you weren’t in bed and I figured there was only one place you would be.” Walking over to them, he stood next to Selene and put a hand on her shoulder.

“How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know that I’m your world,” he smiled teasingly.

Selene rolled her eyes. “Then you’ll seem to recall that I said you and _her_ are my world. Not just you.”

“Which brings me back to what I originally said,” he addressed Eve, “your mother’s right. She and I love you more than you could possibly know.” He paused, his brow furrowing slightly. “So why do you think we don’t?”

Eve looked away, her cheeks coloring red in shame. “It’s not that I think that….I just….” she sighed. “I spent my whole life thinking you both were dead. And I was told by everyone that I was a freak, a _thing_ , unworthy of kindness or love.”

Selene could feel the tension in the hand Michael still had on her shoulder. She placed her hand over his in order to calm the fury he was making every effort not to show.

“I’ve never had anyone who loved me until now,” Eve continued. “And sometimes it almost feels too good to be true. Like I’m going to wake up one day and all this was a dream and it wasn’t real.”

Michael left Selene’s side to sit on the bed by Eve’s, nudging her over so that he could loop an arm behind her and pull her close.

Selene watched as Eve melted into her father’s embrace, her heart skipping a beat at the adoring look on Michael’s face.

“Your mother and I aren’t going anywhere,” Michael said. “We had the first twelve years of your life stolen from us and there’s nothing more we want than to have them back. But we’re here now and if we have to tell you we love you everyday until you believe us, then that’s what we’ll do. Because as your mother said, you’re our daughter and we love you. And it’s as simple as that.”

A ghost of a smile appeared on Eve’s face. “I love you too. Both of you.” She then tried to stifle a yawn, but to no avail.

“I nearly forgot how late it was,” Michael mused. Planting a kiss on top of Eve’s head, he detangled himself from the bed sheets and stood up.

“Your father’s right.” Selene told her. “You should get some sleep.” Before she was able to stand up, however, Eve grabbed her hand tightly, her eyes wide with fear.

“But what if I have another nightmare?”

Selene smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand. “Then we’ll be right by your side the second you need us.”

Eve threw her arms around her and Selene could feel wetness against her skin as Eve buried her face in her neck. She made eye contact with Michael, who looked like his heart was ready to burst from his chest at the sight.

When Eve finally released her, she sank back into bed, Selene pulling the covers up for her. Abruptly, she leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead, an instinct she was glad she followed when she saw the look of contentment on Eve’s face.

Getting up, she and Michael walked to the door. “Goodnight, Eve.”

Already half-asleep, Eve replied, “G’night, Mum, Dad.”

Selene and Michael went back to their room and collapsed into bed.

“That was exhausting,” Selene commented.

Michael laughed. “I’ll bet. I don’t think you’ve ever shown that much sentimentality in your life.”

Knowing full well he was just joking, but also that he probably wasn’t wrong, Selene settled for a light slap to his chest as she curled up next to him.

It was quiet for a moment and then, “How could she ever think we don’t love her?”

“She’s had a difficult life already, Selene. Her parents weren’t there to raise her and love her. Just terrible scientists who poked and prodded at her like she was a lab rat. That kinda stuff stays with you. All we can do now is exactly what we told her. Just be there for her whenever she needs us and make sure she knows just how much we really do love her.”

“I suppose you’re right.” After a beat, she said, “Parenting is hard.”

Michael hummed in acknowledgment as he began to drift off. “Yeah. A shame we missed all the fun stuff when she was a baby.”

Selene sighed softly, relaxing fully into Michael’s side.

Then she heard it. It was muttered so quietly from him that she almost missed it.

“We should have another.”

Selene’s eyes flew open.


End file.
